


Herdruk

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Tien jaar geleden, Mathew en Arthur was begonnen met hun eigen boek uitgeverij, en was geslaagd in tegenstelling tot vele anderen. Nu, is één van hen vermoeid van afwachtte hun tijd en het wachten op andere om hen enkel te zien. Vampiers en soulmates.





	Herdruk

**Author's Note:**

> Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.

Mathew voedde langzaam de documenten in de machine en wachtte op het om zijn verklikker groen licht te knipperen.

Toen het signaal dat het klaar was, het licht kwam recht op zijn ogen, verblinding hem en maakt hem struikelen iets naar achteren als hij verpest zijn mooie violette ogen.

Nota aan zelf; niet meer staren naar de LED-licht in het donker.

Mathew stapte een back-up en bereikte de machine, zijn gouden en oranje gekleurde krullen zwaaien over zijn gezicht.

Darn whatshisface, zijn Beer, had gebroken de laatste van zijn hoofdbanden vanmorgen. Jammer, hij haatte het toen zijn bijna-schouder lengte haar geveegd in zijn gezicht. Maar, hij had het op die manier om zich te onderscheiden van zijn tweelingbroer. Identieke broers en dergelijke.

Alfred, die meer populair, zijn was de naam die altijd was terug herinnerd voordat mensen hadden gevangen op hun verschillende kapsels. Terug voor Arthur en hij was vrienden geworden, en ze hadden in geslaagd om het opstarten van hun eigen boek-making business samen na de middelbare school.

Dat was tien jaar geleden.

Het was een beetje vreemd maar dat zijn beste vriend niet leek te leeftijd op alle. Hij leek te worden gezegend met zowel goede als jeugdige looks, zelfs met inbegrip van zijn bossige wenkbrauwen. In tegenstelling tot sommige mensen, Mathew dacht dat ze geschikt voor hem.

De hand van Mathew zweefde over de knop.

Wacht, was dat een voetstap die hij net had gehoord achter zichzelf? Dat dicht?

Nee, het kon niet. Hij had niet iets anders gehoord. En trouwens, wie anders zou hier zijn dit laat in de nacht. Hij was de enige die hier was. Oh Goh, was het een Rover?

Hij bleef waar hij was, zijn hand en hele lichaam bevroren. Zijn lichte vorm schudden iets. Hij wilde niet omdraaien en te controleren.  
... Misschien was het niets.

Maar, hij voelde niet dat hij kon vertrouwen dat de laatste halfslachtige hoopvol denken. Hij wist dat hij niet had moeten komen dit vroeg. Hij had een slecht gevoel, vooral toen hij de winkel opgenomen en herinnerde zich dat de lamp die gebruikt om het licht op deze bijzondere kamer had de dag van tevoren gebroken. Maar hij kon niet slapen, en naast Arthur, deze baan was zijn leven.

Misschien was het Arthur? Soms leek het alsof hij nooit naar huis ging. Immers, Arthur was normaal hier toen hij arriveerde elke ochtend om 6:00 en bleef na toen hij naar huis ging uitgeput op 8:00. Arthur had opgemerkt dat een keer dat hij soms sliep hier.

"Mathew?"

Mathew schokte en eindigde slaande de knop naar beneden, het verzenden van het clanking tot leven.

Mathew gesponnen rond en glimlachte in reliëf.

"Oh, Hoi, Arthur. Sorry about that, haha," Mathew bereikt en rende zijn vingers door een aantal van zijn haar, borstelen het terug van zijn gezicht en achter zijn oor. "um, je kinda bang me there. Wat doe je hier zo vroeg?"

Arthur glimlachte, en zijn tanden leek te glimmen in het kleine beetje licht komt uit het raam aan zijn linkerhand. Mathew probeerde zichzelf te geruststellen, en de zinkende misselijk gevoel in zijn buik, dat hij geen reden om bang te zijn van zijn beste vriend had. Maar op dat moment deed hij, en hij kon niet stoppen met het gevoel van angst.

"Eigenlijk kwam ik hier voor u, Mathew."

Het gevoel verdubbeld. Geweldig, nu hij echt voelde alsof hij zou gaan om te gooien.

Waarom voelde hij zich op deze manier? Hij had Arthur jarenlang gekend; Hij moet niet bang voor hem. Maar... bang voor hem was hij.  
Arthur was nog steeds ontwapenend glimlachend als hij stapte naar voren, en Mathew beverig stapte terug. Zijn rug was nu tegen de drukmachine. Gesteund in een hoek zoals het was, was dit voor zover hij kon gaan. Hij werd in het nauw gedreven.

Mathew probeerde te slikken vaststelling van de verstikking gevoel stijgt in zijn keel, en mislukte. De schroom zou niet verdwijnen.

Tuurlijk, was Arthur handelt een beetje griezelig nu, maar hij had hem nooit geschaad, toch? Hij had nooit gehandeld op deze manier voor een van beide wel.

Het klikte definitief in het hoofd van Mathew dat hij waarschijnlijk iets zou moeten zeggen of Arthur zou blijven naar hem kijken als een slang bekeek zijn muis diner.

"Oh, echt?" Mathew lachte, en huiverde op de nervositeit duidelijk in zijn stem.

Hij was echt gaan om deze ontmoeting te betreuren en hoe raar hij werd in de ochtend toen zijn angst voor het donker ging weg. Hij was waarschijnlijk raar uit Arthur. Hij zou moeten verontschuldigen morgen. Maar hoe kon hij zijn angst helpen? Hij had altijd het gevoel dat er iets naar hem te kijken wanneer hij ging 's nachts. Paranoia misschien, maar hij voelde nooit dat het gebeurt tijdens de dag. Nou, niet al te vaak op zijn minst. Misschien wanneer hete jongens kwam in de winkel en hij flirtte met hen een beetje, dan is hij soms voelde iemand naar hem te kijken. Nogmaals, misschien was het gewoon paranoia, of zenuwen.

Arthur nam nog een stap dichterbij, dicht genoeg bij te raken, en Mathew schold zelf voor hurken.

Waarom waren zijn zintuigen schreeuwen om hem te lopen?

"Ik vraag me af hoe je bloed zou smaken? Zoet, net als de ahornsiroop je liefde zo veel en lijken te zetten in alles. Je weet wel, je ruikt ahornsiroop als gevolg van het. Maar, ondanks hoe lang ik heb je geweten, in termen van een menselijke tijdschema, heb ik nog steeds niet ooit gevoed van je. Ik heb me altijd afgevraagd over dat, over mezelf, waarom ik niet wil je schaden. Maar, niet meer. Vanavond zal ik erachter te komen de kleine puzzel die je is." Arthur fluisterde, bijna rustgevend, als hij zachtjes getipt Mathew de kin op en naar de zijkant. Mathew bleef bevroren, violette ogen opgesloten op de levendige groene ogen, dat hield hem betoverd.

Toen Arthur keek naar beneden, op zijn nek, en begon te leunen naar voren, en Mathew brak vrij van de spreuk genoeg om zijn ogen dichtknijpen en beven.

Dit was de reden waarom hij had gevoeld bang.

"Hmm, misschien moeten we ergens gaan een beetje meer prive, liefde. Zou niet willen krijgen nu onderbroken, zouden we?"

De tanden geperst dicht, inspringen zijn melkachtige witte huid trok terug net iets, en Mathew ervaren een gevoel van Vertigo als de wereld verschoven om hen heen. Toen werd hij gedropt op een pluizig hemelbed in een weelderige en ouderwetse kamer met Arthur dreigende over en vastpinnen hem neer.


End file.
